Brother and Sister
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: *First chapter summary:* After the fight between North and South the twins walk through the halls of the ship together, though South is too weak to walk on her own. *Second chapter summary:* "I didn't kill him!" Wash accuses South of killing her brother, and South get's a little emotional over the whole thing. *rated T for swearing*
1. A Walk Through the Halls

**Ok, I was watching after the credits of season ten on youtube and saw an outtake from the scene with South and North after the fight, so I decided to put it up, but then my imagination got away with me and I added the ending. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

North walked through the hallways of the _Mother of Invention _with a certain light purple and neon green Freelancer on his back. Inside his head Theta quietly asked about her, wanting to know if she'd be ok. North gave a tiny smile and assured the AI that she would be just fine. The battle had been tiring, and South didn't seem like she'd ever give up. Both their armor was battered up and horribly scratched from the fight and a few bullets stuck in South's armor from his snipers, but none of the pierced it enough to harm her. She was just tired from the fight, and North was happy to carry her. North glanced up at his sister, giving a kind smile.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention. Her head turned slightly, looking at him with a tiny hum of notice. His smile grew at this. "You're pretty good with that missilepod." He heard South give a light chuckle as she shifted slightly on his back, her arms bumping up against his own as she did so. He shifted his arms to hold her legs in a way that was a little easy for her to sit on his back.

"Yeah," she said, her voice straining slightly from her tiredness. "I'd be even better if you weren't using /two/ sniper rifles." She paused a short moment. "Cheater." North chuckled a little bit and shifted his arms under her once more as they came to the door that would lead them to the hanger.

"Ok, don't get a big head," he told her, a bit of sternness entering his voice. "You're still my little sister." There was a slight beeping noise as Theta opened the door to the hanger for them, and North walked through it, staggering a big from the extra weight of South as he had been all this time. "Come on, let's get out of here." He felt South nod from her place on his back as they slowly but surely entered the hanger. "Just remember, I've got your back, always." South smiled at this, slowly bringing her arms to wrap around her older brother's neck as she held on while he walked down the steps.

"And I'm watching yours," she assured him. North smiled and felt Theta become more at ease as the hanger doors shut behind them. The two siblings had a long road ahead of them, and North was a little bit worried at the roughness of it. But as long as he had South at his side, it didn't matter how hard it got, or how close to death they came. All that matter is that they were together, and that they always would be.

* * *

**And there you have it, and please read the second chapter if you have the time! It was originally wrote as part of this one, but I rewrote it as a second chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.  
Perla: And may it be the best one ever, of all time.  
**


	2. A New Family

**I wrote this as part of the first chapter, but it kind took away the focus I was trying to make, so I put it in as a second chapter instead. Enjoy!**

* * *

South stood gaping at Wash as he stood with his visor almost touching hers after telling Carolina how she had put North out to be murdered, how it was her fault they lost him. South's mouth closed and her fists clenched in anger as she glared. She brought her hands up and shoved him away from her, letting out an angry yell that had everyone else backing away in fear that she might shoot them.

"I didn't kill him!" she screamed at Wash, her eyes starting to water behind her helmet. Wash backed up from her, afraid she might kill him. "He was my brother, how the hell could you ever think that I would murder him? Sure, I got jealous now and again, but that's how being a sibling goes, you get angry at them and jealous of something they have sometimes, but you don't kill them for it! And I sure as hell never would! How dare you think that I would murder him!" South's voice started to crack and she took a step back, forcing down a sob as she did so. "I loved my brother, and I miss him so much. And I never would've killed him, or put him in a position to get killed. So don't you ever say that again you lousy son of a bitch!" South punched Wash so hard that he fell to the ground, then ran off as tears streamed down her face.

South kept running as fast as she could through the canyon, stopping only when she entered a cave. She tossed her helmet to the ground, letting out an angry yell as she did so. She banged her fist up against the wall and leaned towards it, crying as she did so. North had just been walking around a corner when suddenly a knife went through his chest. He had turned to her, reached out his hand, and told her to run. She had stood there, as if frozen to the floor. The knife had been yanked out and North fell to the ground, telling her to run one last time as Maine came into view. Of course at this moment South had run for her life, and she closed up, willing to risk anything to live on, to remember him.

"Miss Dakota?" South turned to face who had entered, reaching for her pistol and aiming it at them. The blue soldier put his hands up, his helmet was removed so she could see his look of surprise, as well as his crazy blond hair and bright blue eyes for that matter. South tossed the pistol to the ground and turned so that her right shoulder face the soldier as she rubbed her eyes with her right hand. She gasped as the soldier hugged her tightly. She looked at him and saw that tears were welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He looked up at her with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you lost your one and only brother." South looked away as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Go away, all right? I'm fine," she hissed, a sob almost escape its trap in her throat. She glared a little as the soldier held her even tighter. She growled angrily at him. "Let go." When the soldier didn't let go South's temper rose even higher. "I said, 'let go'!" She shoved the soldier off and he fell to the ground with a grunt and a light _thud_. He stared up at her, looking more shocked than hurt by the action. "I don't need you, Wash, Carolina, or anyone else for that matter! And I never did!" South grabbed her helmet and stared into it, the moment of anger started to fade away. She sighed and her hands dropped to her side, her helmet handing in her left hand. "All I need is my brother. But, he's not here anymore."

"True," Wash said in a smooth voice, getting South to whirl around to look at him. As this happened Caboose got to his feet and looked between the too. "But I think I've got some people who would be willing to 'adopt' you into their 'family'. That is, if you're up for it." South raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would anybody care about me?" she asked, unsure about what Wash was talking about. Wash chuckled and motioned for her to follow him out of the cave, she didn't move, giving him an odd look. Wash chuckled.

"Come on, you'd be surprised," he said in an almost cheery voice. Caboose let out a funny giggle-like noise and ran out of the cave, shouting something and getting someone else to shout angrily back. Wash reached out his hand. "Come on, South." South sighed and walked over, brushing his hand to the side as he led her outside. There she saw the red and blue sim. troopers as they talked. "Hey, guys." All of them became quiet and looked over at him. "This is South," he gestured to the ex-Freelancer and they all nodded. "South, this is Grif, Simmons, Sarge, Donut, Caboose, Tucker, and Doc." Each one nodded at their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Donut said cheerily, making South feel like she might throw up. Grif shoved Donut in an almost playful way.

"Would you tune down the cheeriness? You gonna made the hardened Freelancer sick," he told him jokingly.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker shouted as loud as he could.

"TUCKER!" they all shouted, getting the light colored soldier to flinch in response. South raised an eyebrow at them, curious at how they were interacting. She had never seen a team act like this, most definitely not her own. Sarge laughed a little.

"Besides, she's a girl," Donut commented. "Ow!" Simmons knocked the pink soldier aside they head. "What? It's true!" Tucker snickered and yelped as Sarge hit him aside the head as well. "Haha!" Donut pointed at Tucker as he laughed, getting a glare as a response. Grif snickered and shook his head in amusement, ducking as Sarge went to hit him. Sarge hissed.

"Damn it, I missed him!" he said, snapping his fingers in disappointment. Everyone shook their heads and all started to talk at once, though they all stopped again as Wash let out a loud whistle. Wash looked over at South and put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to come stand a few inches in front of him instead of behind.

"I didn't come here just to introduce everybody," he told them, a smile creeping across his face. "I came to tell you that she's joining the team. Guys, South's joining the family." Caboose jumped in the air and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Yay! New lady!" he said cheerily, running up and hugging her tightly. Everyone chuckled at the action. South stared down at him, not sure what to think of all this. "Wait, which team is she on? Is she a red or a blue?" South started to say something but Wash cut her off.

"Neither, we're all one team now, remember?" he said kindly to the younger soldier. Caboose thought about this a moment.

"Oh yeah!" he said, as if he just now understood that before letting her go and backing up. There was a long moment of silence as she looked over each of the soldiers. She raised an eyebrow at Caboose as he looked beyond excited. South sighed, shook her head, and turned to Wash.

"No," she told him flatly, getting everyone to look at her with confused looks. "I don't need a team, and I don't need a 'family'. I'm fine by myself, but thanks for the offer. Goodbye." South then turned on her heel, and walked away in long strides. There was whispering behind her as she walked away. She grabbed her helmet up from the floor and turned to walk out of the cave. She sighed and looked up at the sun sadly, she was really going to miss him.

"Hey." South jumped in surprise and turned to see Carolina walking up to her with her arms crossed gently over her chest and stopped a few paces away. South huffed and looked away. Carolina chuckled, which got South to look back over. "You know, I didn't like them either. But they kinda grow on you." South raised an eyebrow. Carolina liked those idiots? Was that even possible. "Listen, North never would've wanted you to go it alone. So, give the guys a chance, ok?" Carolina then simply turned and walked away. South sighed and looked up at the sky in thought, wondering over her old leader's words.

...

"And he said to me, "I don't wanna end up like Georgia!" Carolina told them in a mocking tone at line with high-pitched voice, getting the silver and yellow ex-Freelancer to glare at her angrily while the others simply laughed their heads off at the story. "Then I pulled out my grappling-gun, fired it at him, and yanked him inside the Pelican! Making him it a bit of the door and the ground of course." Grif fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard and Simmons didn't look like he was breathing. After a few long moments the laughing slowed, then came to an abrupt stop as a purple helmet with green on the top was slammed onto the table. Everyone looked up at South as she looked at them with her arms crossed. She looked at Carolina, who raised a slight eyebrow.

"I'm taking your advice," she said coolly to her former leader. "I'll give it a chance." Carolina smiled and grabbed a chair from against the wall, setting it down to her left and patting it with her hand.

"Take a seat, we're just relaying some stories to the boys," she said, gesturing to the reds and blues. South sat down and looked at them, she turned to Carolina and gave her a smirk.

"Did you tell them about the time we gave the guys icecream with 'marshmellow' topping?" she said, using her fingers to make quotation marks. Carolina laughed a little and smiled broadly.

"Oh, yes. Or the time you were puking from the milk, or got a blowhorn stuck to the bottom of your chair, Carolina? That was great," Wash said, sarcasm dripping his voice. Both girls glared over at him. South got an evil smile.

"No, no I don't. But I do remember how you, North, Maine, Wyoming, and York went on a panty raid, and stole all our armor while we were in the shower," she said, her voice sounding evil and murderous as she spoke. The reds and blues looked at each other, extremely worried now. "Of course I'm sure chasing you down the hall with knives and a gravity hammer paid off for it." Carolina looked back over at South.

"Oh, and the look on Wyoming's face when 479er threatened to castrate him was priceless!" she said, both girls starting to laugh with the reds and blues joining them without hesitation. Wash smiled and started to chuckle a little.

"Ok, I have to agree, that was pretty funny," he said, starting to laugh with everyone. As everyone laughed South looked around and smiled. Carolina was right, she couldn't run forever, and North wouldn't have wanted her to be alone. And these guys were a riot! Maybe being with idiots wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

**And thus, I bid you farewell until I get that story Big Z and I are writing together, I just can't seem to finish it! Blarg honk! Anyway...  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and  
**


End file.
